Winds of Change
by William Raymer
Summary: Five years after the events of the Nausicaä movie, the death of Asbel leads Nausicaä into mourning. Will a new prophecy bring her back out into the world?
1. PrologueWhat Came Before

"Winds of Change"

by William Raymer

_It has been five years since the Giant Warrior found in Pejite was awakened in the Valley of the Wind; five years since Nausicaä, Princess of the Valley of the Wind, gave her life to stop a rampaging horde of _ohmu_ and was resurrected by the power of the _ohmu

_Nausicaä's boyfriend, Prince Asbel of Pejite, had been called back to help in the rebuilding of Pejite's capitol city, but was killed when his ship crashed into the Toxic Jungle and he was attacked by insects._

_When news of Asbel's death reached the Valley of the Wind, Nausicaä retreated to a hidden chamber deep in the bowels of the castle in the center of the Valley._

_That is where our story begins… _


	2. The New Prophecy

1

In a chamber that was once filled with plants from the Toxic Jungle, Nausicaä now sat alone, with only the flame from a lamp and her pet fox-squirrel Teto to keep her company. _How long had it been since news of Asbel's death reached the Valley?_ Nausicaä wondered. _Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Years? _

Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened and a pair of footsteps came down the stairway. Nausicaä reached for the _ohmu _shell sword she carried. But, a familiar voice startled her. "Put that down, Nausicaä," the voice said. The face that went with the voice came into the lamp light. "Lord Yupa? What are you doing down here?" Nausicaä asked. "Obaba sent me down to find you. She has remembered a prophecy that you must hear," Yupa said. Nausicaä picked up Teto and gestured for Lord Yupa to lead her out of the chamber.

In the throne room, Nausicaä and Yupa were met by Obaba, the blind soothsayer of the village Nausicaä ruled over since her father, King Jihl, was murdered by the Tolmekians during their invasion of the Valley five years before. "Nausicaä, do you remember the tapestry with the man in blue?" Obaba asked.

Nausicaä nodded. It was a prophecy she made come true, albeit indirectly. "Yes, I do, Obaba," Nausicaä said. "Well, there is a panel on the same tapestry in the upper right-hand corner. Do you see it?" Obaba asked. Nausicaä looked up and saw the inscription. "'He will come, a warrior from before the Seven Days of Fire, and he will be unfamiliar with the ways of the water and the wind. After a time, he will adjust to nature's ways and will become the one destined to join with the Princess of the Wind,'" Nausicaä said, reading the inscription.

Nausicaä looked at Obaba, a confused look on her face. "What does the inscription mean, Obaba, when it said 'join with the Princess of the Wind?'" Nausicaä asked. Obaba began to suck on a lemon weed stick. "It could mean any number of things, child. It could mean that the warrior is destined to serve the Princess as a military commander, or it could mean that the warrior will marry the Princess. It is open to interpretation, Nausicaä," Obaba said.

Nausicaä turned to look at Lord Yupa. "What do you think, Lord Yupa?" Nausicaä asked. Yupa played with his mustache for a moment, and then looked at the tapestry. "I tend to agree with Obaba, Nausicaä. The inscription could indeed mean any number of things," Lord Yupa said.

As the sun set over the Valley, Nausicaä was about to take a bath, when Mito knocked on the door of Nausicaä's room. "Princess, one of our sentries has discovered a young man on the Northern Ridge. His clothing does not match any worn by people in Tolmekia, Pejite or the Valley," Mito said. "Mito, get my glider ready," Nausicaä said.

The glider sat on its launch hooks as Nausicaä, Mito and Lord Yupa made their way to the rooftop launch pad. "Your glider's ready, Highness," Gol, another long-time servant and friend of Nausicaä's family, said. Nausicaä handed Teto to Lord Yupa, and then got on the glider. Nausicaä lit the engine of the glider, and then sailed into the sky when Gol pulled the lever.

Nausicaä made her way to the Northern Ridge. Sure enough, she saw a fair-haired human lying on the ground. After setting the glider down, Nausicaä made her way to where the man laid. Nausicaä became concerned when she saw the man laid still and his eyes closed. Then, she smiled when she heard a loud snoring. The man was asleep.

Lord Yupa and Mito brought a cart to where Nausicaä and the man were. "Mito, Lord Yupa, put him in the cart," Nausicaä whispered. "But, be gentle. He's asleep." Mito and Lord Yupa put the man in the cart and strapped him in tight.

Back at the castle, Nausicaä looked at the tapestry with the "warrior from before the Seven Days of Fire" inscription and gasped when she saw the inscription up close. The patterns of the clothing on the figure in the inscription matched the patterns of the clothing that the man she found on the Northern Ridge. Now, Nausicaä wanted to meet this man more than ever.

The next morning, Nausicaä woke up to a loud scream of "Where the hell am I?" Nausicaä knew that it now time to meet the man behind her future destiny.

_To be continued…_


	3. A New Emotion

Chapter 2:

"A New Emotion"

Nausicaä awoke to a loud scream of "Where the hell am I?" She threw on a robe and went to the source of the scream: her late father's quarters.

The young man looked around. He could see no familiar landmarks. A young woman in a long blue robe and long red hair walked in. "I see you're awake," the girl said. "And to answer your question, you're in the Valley of the Wind."

The woman walked in. "I am Nausicaä, Princess of the Valley. And you are?" The man thought for a moment. "Andrew Goldsmith," the man said. "Now… Nausicaä, is it?... where am I? _When_ am I?"

Nausicaä took a deep breath. "About a thousand years before this moment, industrial civilization collapsed. The pollution caused by this collapse caused the formation of a Toxic Jungle, also known by some as the Sea of Decay. The plants contained in this jungle are so poisonous that five minutes of exposure without one of these masks—" Nausicaä pointed to her father's old breathing mask on the bedpost. "—would kill you."

Nausicaä then proceeded to tell Andrew of the events concerning the Giant Warrior, ending with the news of Asbel's death. "I'm sorry about your loss, Your Highness," Andrew said. "That's all right, Andrew," Nausicaä said. "Let me show you around."

Nausicaä began to show Andrew around the Valley, culminating back at the Palace with Nausicaä bringing Andrew to an empty room. "This will be your room until we can set up more permanent living arrangements here in the Valley," Nausicaä said. "I've had some of my father's old clothes brought down until we can get you some clothes of your own."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Andrew said. Nausicaä held up her hand. "Please. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you call me Nausicaä," she said. "Well, then, Nausicaä, thank you for your hospitality today," Andrew said. "I'll send someone to get you for breakfast tomorrow," Nausicaä said as she left.

As Andrew walked into his room, he smiled. At first, he did not believe a word this Nausicaä said. But, after having seen the devastation firsthand, he knew that what she had said was true. Now, he had to adjust to living in a new world. A world full of new friends, enemies and adventures awaited him. But for now, he just changed into Nausicaä's father's nightclothes, got into the bunk and slept.

The next morning, Andrew woke up to hear a knocking on his door. "Who is it?" Andrew asked. "I am Mito, Princess Nausicaä's aide-de-camp. Nausicaä awaits you in the gathering room," the voice said. "Give me a few minutes," Andrew said. He got up, got dressed in a red tunic, blue pants and sandals, then followed Mito to the gathering room.

"Good morning, Andrew," Nausicaä said as Mito led Andrew into the gathering room. "Good morning to you, Nausicaä," Andrew said. "Let me introduce you to my friends and family. Mito, you know," Nausicaä said. "Next, Lord Yupa Miralda, my military commander."

"Please, just call me Lord Yupa," the man Nausicaä pointed to said. "Next," Nausicaä said, "this is Obaba, a soothsayer." Obaba was silent for a moment, then said, "I sense an aura about you, Andrew Goldsmith. Your destiny is clear. It may not be to you right now, but it will be soon."

There was a knock on the door. "Princess!" "Yes, Gol?" Nausicaä said. "A Tolmekian ship is approaching," the man known as Gol said. "I think it is Kushana's ship."

Nausicaä frowned. "What's wrong, Nausicaä?" Andrew said. "Remember the story I told you last night about the Giant Warrior?" Nausicaä asked. Andrew nodded. "Well, Kushana, leader of the Tolmekian army, may be coming here because of reports about your arrival. She may want to meet you."

"Well, Nausicaä, let's not keep Her Highness waiting," Andrew said. Mito followed Nausicaä and Andrew out of the gathering room.

In a field in the center of the Valley, a Tolmekian ship landed. A battalion of soldiers filed out of the ship, then came Kushana. "Hello again, Nausicaä," Kushana said. "And this must be the new arrival," she added, nodding towards Andrew.

"Andrew Goldsmith, at your service," Andrew said, bowing to Kushana. She smiled. "Nice to meet you," Kushana said to Andrew. "We can hold a feast for your arrival," Nausicaä said. "I can cook," Andrew said. "In fact, I can make some food that I loved in my own time."

"Your own time?" Kushana asked. "What does that mean?" "Kushana, he is from before the Seven Days of Fire," Nausicaä said. "The year 2006 A.D., to be precise." "I see," Kushana said. "Nausicaä, we must talk about a matter of the utmost importance." Andrew followed Nausicaä, Mito and Kushana back to the gathering room.

_Kushana details her reasons for returning to the Valley next time._


	4. The First Test

Chapter 3:

"The First Test"

As Andrew moved to prepare the feast, Kushana spoke to Nausicaä. "Our ambassador to Pejite reported that a group of rebels who want to continue our conflict have desecrated the grave of Prince Asbel and plan to re-animate his body," she said.

"Re-animate the dead? That's impossible!" Lord Yupa said. "If our ambassador's report is correct, the Pejite rebels may have found a device made before the Seven Days of Fire that can do just that," Kushana said.

Yupa turned to Nausicaä. "What shall we do, Princess?" he asked. "I have an idea, Nausicaä," Andrew said. "My father used to say, 'Don't try to think on an empty stomach.'" Andrew walked in, bearing three trays. "Nausicaä graciously let me use her gardens to find the ingredients I used to make these."

Kushana took a bite from the salad on her plate. "You must have been a good chef in your own time, Andrew," she said. "Yes, Lady Kushana," Andrew said. "I trained under the legendary Masaharu Morimoto. Morimoto-_sensei_ taught me the finer points of cooking with these ingredients."

After the feast, Nausicaä turned to Andrew."Andrew, the rebellion may unravel the already-fragile peace triangle between us," Nausicaä said. "We'll need your help." "I'm not sure, Nausicaä," Andrew said. "Well, let me show you something," Nausicaä said, leading Andrew to the sitting room.

Nausicaä led Andrew to the tapestry. She pointed to the inscription about Andrew. "Is that...me?" Andrew said. "Yes," Nausicaä said. "The inscription says that you are destined to join with me. We do not yet know the exact way you will join with me, though."

"Whatever way it is, we will face it, together," Andrew said. "Good," Nausicaä said. "Now, go get some sleep. We'll take off for Tolmekia in the morning."

As Andrew slept that night, he had a dream about Nausicaä.

_There was a knock on the door of Andrew's chamber. "Come in," Andrew said. The door opened, admitting Nausicaä, her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. "Good morning, Andrew," she said. "The same to you, Nausicaä," Andrew said._

"_So, now that we've saved the world-or what's left of it, anyway-what are your plans?" Nausicaä asked. "Well, normally, I'd say I wanted to find a way back to my own time," Andrew said. "But, after meeting everyone here-Lord Yupa, Obaba, Kushana, you... well, I'm gonna stay."_

"_That's good to hear," Nausicaä said. She proceeded to let down her hair so that it reached her shoulders. Then, she began to unbutton her blouse. "I love you, Andrew. I want you...not just as a princess, but as a woman in love."_

"_Whoa, Nausicaä," Andrew said. "Are you asking me to make love to you?" "Not just that," Nausicaä said as she slipped her blouse to the floor, allowing Andrew to see Nausicaä's natural beauty. "It is your destiny to join with me. And our recent experiences told me that the joining must be in every way imaginable," Nausicaä said._

_But before Nausicaä could disrobe Andrew, _he could hear a loud knock on the door. Andrew's eyes shot open. "Who is it?" Andrew asked. "_It is Gol,_" the voice on the other side of the door said. "Come in, Gol," Andrew said. The door opened, admitting Gol. He bore a bundle of clothes.

"Toeto, our finest seamstress, made these clothes for you, based on Nausicaä's specifications," Gol said as he put the bundle on the night-table. "A suit of _ohmu_-shell armor and weapons are awaiting you on Lady Kushana's warship," Gol said.

"See you in a few moments," Andrew said. "Just let me get dressed." As Andrew got out of bed, he shook his head to clear the visions of Nausicaä's naked beauty out of his head. But, as he got dressed in his new ensemble, he hoped that they would survive the events to come. Then, Andrew hoped, he could confess to Nausicaä how he felt about her.

_::TBC::_


	5. A Higher Level

_Winds of Change_

Chapter 4:

"A Higher Level"

On the landing field just outside the palace at the center of the Valley, a Tolmekian transport stood waiting for Nausicaä and her retinue. Kurotowa, Kushana's second-in-command, stood with three soldiers as Kushana, Nausicaä and Andrew walked out of the palace.

"So this is the person from before the Seven Days of Fire that you were telling me about," Kurotowa said to Kushana, while gesturing to Andrew.

"Yes, he is, Kurotowa," Kushana said. "This is Andrew Goldsmith." Andrew nodded at Kurotowa, who returned the nod.

"The _ohmu_ shell armor and weaponry that Her Highness ordered made for you is aboard our ship, Andrew. This way, please. I am sure Queen Nausicaä and Lady Kushana have some things to discuss prior to take-off," Kurotowa said, gesturing for Andrew to follow him and the Tolmekian soldiers onto the transport.

Kurotowa led Andrew down a long corridor to a room marked in a written language that Andrew could not read. Kurotowa opened the door and gestured for Andrew to walk into the room. "Won't you come in, Lord Kurotowa?" Andrew asked.

"I am required on the Bridge," Kurotowa said. "Besides, you'll probably want some privacy as you put on your _ohmu_ shell armor."

"Of course, My Lord," Andrew said. "A polite one..." Kurotowa was heard to mutter before the door closed behind him, cutting off what came next. A handmaiden took Andrew by the hand. "This way, Honored Visitor," the woman said.

She led Andrew to where another handmaiden waited by a privacy screen. "A diagram on the proper procedure of putting on Tolmekian armor is on the other side of the screen, Honored Visitor," the second handmaiden said. "It has been specially prepared in a written language you are used to, by order of Lady Kushana."

"Thank you," Andrew said before stepping behind the screen. As soon as he finished donning the armor and put the sword in its scabbard, Andrew walked out from behind the screen. The first handmaiden smiled.

"As suspected, the armor fits you well, Honored Visitor," she said. She walked over to what appeared to be a communications terminal. "The Honored Visitor's business here is concluded," she said. The door opened, revealing a Tolmekian guard.

"Please follow me," the guard said. "Lady Kushana and Queen Nausicaä wish to see you on the Bridge."

Andrew nodded then followed the guard out of the fitting room.

On the Bridge of the Tolmekian transport, the guard and Andrew walked up to where Kushana, Nausicaä and Kurotowa were waiting.

"Thank you," Kushana said to the guard. "You are dismissed." The guard saluted Kushana then exited the Bridge.

Kushana and Nausicaä smiled at Andrew. "You look quite dignified in that armor, Andrew," Nausicaä said.

"Thank you, Nausicaä," Andrew said. "We are ready for take-off, Your Highness," the transport's pilot said.

Kushana sat in a chair and secured herself with restraints. Nausicaä did the same then showed Andrew how to do so as well. "Take us up," Kushana said.

The transport slowly rose skyward, followed by the two other ships in the flotilla. "At present speed and course calculation, we should arrive in Tolmekia within 3 hours," the navigator said.

"Very well," Kushana said. "Our ambassador to Pejite should have arrived back in our capitol city by now, so when we arrive, we'll head right into our strategy session on how to deal with the Pejitei rebellion and its threats to our peace triangle."

"Sounds all right to me, Kushana," Nausicaä said. "The sooner we get this done, the better." "Agreed, Nausicaä," Andrew said. "You may deactivate your restraints and walk around the ship for a while, Andrew," Kushana said. "After all, if you are to help us, you need to know us."

Nausicaä took Andrew's restraints off. "I'll make sure someone notifies you when we are nearing Tolmekia," she said.

"Thanks, Nausicaä," Andrew said. He nodded at Nausicaä and Kushana, then left the Bridge. "Kushana, there is something you must know about Andrew that I could not discuss in front of him," Nausicaä said. "Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"This way, Nausicaä," Kushana said. "Commander, if something comes up, notify me immediately." "As you command, Highness," the airship's captain said.

Kushana and Nausicaä stepped into a room just off the Bridge. As soon as Kushana slid the door closed, cutting off the sounds of Bridge activity, Kushana looked at Nausicaä. "So, what's this big secret about Andrew?" she asked.

"As you probably noticed on the tapestry in our sitting room back in the Valley Castle, there was an inscription that Andrew resembles in every detail," Nausicaä said. "I have done some research on the true meaning of the inscription."

"And what were your findings?" Kushana asked. Nausicaä took a deep breath, then said, "It seems that Andrew and I are fated to fall in love."

Nausicaä looked at Kushana. "Kushana, I have to ask you a big favor: Please do not speak of this to Andrew. Events must proceed without interruption," Nausicaä said.

"Very well," Kushana said. "It should and will be your responsibility to reveal this to the Honored Visitor."

"Thank you, Kushana," Nausicaä said. Nausicaä and Kushana shared a friendly glance before returning to the Bridge.

_::TBC::_


End file.
